Tears in Heaven
by Katsumadarkness
Summary: Songfic: Duo chats with the boys and they have a mission. Please read to find out? I don't want to spoil the story line. Implied 3x4...Please R&R!:D **COMPLETE**


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the boys, nor do I make any money off of the fics, I just want to enjoy my story and let others enjoy it to.

**AN:** This is kinda a sad fic, but I hope there may be some warm fuzzies at the end.

**Warnings:** Angsty (Kind of), and some interesting poems...Songfic

**Key:** '...' Speech //...// Lyrics

* * *

//Would you know my name//  
//If I saw you in Heaven//  
//Will it be the same//  
//If I saw you in Heaven//

'Hey Fei! What've you been up to, ol' buddy?! Yea.. Been busy here to. I'm not real sure what news I can tell you, since we talked just yesterday. Oh, I know what you mean, I mean, Hell... Who thought that we'd all have made it this far in the first place? No kidding.. I'm glad that you're all right living there... I'm glad that you've finally found the peace you've always wanted. Yep, you know me, I've been traveling around, doin' my own thing. Yea, I know. I'm sorry, we do all get to hang out every day though, so that's a plus, ya know? Yea...Sorry, the shitty weather isn'y my fault 'Fei. Hey, I'm gonna go talk to Quatre now, okay? You hang out here with Trowa and Heero.'

//I must be strong//  
//And carry on//  
//'Cause I know I don't belong//  
//Here in Heaven//

'Hey Q-man, You've not changed much since yesterday, have ya? I know, it's only been a day, but it seems like it's been forever since we've seen each other. Yea, I know what you mean, we've all changed since the end of the War, neh? Do you remember that night, Q? When we were all partying at your house? I'm glad that you and Trowa finally tied the knot, it's about time the two of you got together. Heero and me? Yea, there's some chemistry there - we're starting slow though, if you know what I mean. I'm sure that one day, we'll get along better, maybe be able to stay together like you and Tro. You're somethin' special Quat, don't forget that, and Trowa had better not either, or I'll kill him. You know I couldn't hurt him, Quat... Calm down. I really can't touch the guy, you love him too much, and you're my little brother! Why would I do that to you? Hey... speaking of Trowa, he's calling me over, so I'm gonna go chat with him. I'll be back, okay?'

//Would you hold my hand//  
//If I saw you in Heaven//  
//Would you help me stand//  
//If I saw you in Heaven//

'Clown boy! Hey! Don't take offense, you know I'm just joking - you really need to lighten up there, Tro. Yea, I was threatening you in front of Q, but you know I'd never hurt you, or him on purpose. Yea yea yea.... You can stop trying to intimidate me, I know you would happily kick my ass any day. Hey, you can try! I won't even let you lay a hand on me. So, how's Catherine and the circus? You're right, I guess you've not seen them in a while, as attached to Quatre as you are. I meant no offense, there buddy, jeez. I seem to be offending you all over the place, don't I? Yea, I know.. We need to get to know each other better. It's only been seven years since the end of the war. We're all finding our own bits and pieces of peace on this plane. Hey, don't go trying that on me! You're preachin' to the Choir here... I don't call myself the God of Death for nothin! Besides, I don't intend to go out anytime soon, you guys should all know that. Hey Heero! What's up? Sorry Tro, gonna chat with you later! Go hug Q, he's looking a little nervous over there.'

//I'll find my way//  
//Through night and day//  
//'Cause I know I just can't stay///  
//Here in Heaven//

'You sure took your time about things, Heero. Don't 'Hn' me! You really need to learn a new vocabulary, my friend. Yea, that's right, I called you my friend. You're one of us, Heero, we'd never leave you alone, even if you WANT to be! That's right! Can't escape us, we'll be here for the rest of your life, and beyond that, if you can believe in things like that. Do I believe? I don't really know, I can't honestly say that I have a belief one way or another... You may be right, but hey, what's life if you don't relax or have fun? Jeez, man... Loosen up.. live a little.. You can't keep working yourself like you are. I know we're all part of Preventers, I mean, we've all been called the 'Preventer Five', and we know how much you work. Quatre would have worked himself to an early grave if Trowa hadn't been there to help him, you know. The rain is pouring now, Heero.. I've gotta get home, before I get sick.. I know you guys would worry if I did..'

//Time can bring you down//  
//Time can bend your knee//  
//Time can break your heart//  
//Have you begging please//  
//Begging Please//

'See you tomorrow guys! I promise I'll come visit again and we'll be able to talk some more.'

//Beyond the door//  
//There's peace I'm sure//  
//And I know there'll be no more//  
//Tears in Heaven//

As the dark clothed figure turned and limped away from the place he'd been alternately standing and kneeling, he was unaware of four sets of eyes watching from the dark. The rain let up only long enough to let the sunlight shine down on the four plaques marking four graves. Each one had a different bit of writing on it, and from right to left, they read:

* * *

_'Wufei Chang December 12th, A.C 180 to August 14th, A.C 223 _

_ A Dragon, if there ever was such a thing. Pilot 05, beloved friend, companion and brother._

**_Even in death, a fighting spirit that cannot be broken,_**  
**_While a body may be broken and killed, a spirit may fly,_**  
**_On the wings of a dragon,_**  
**_Into the sky._**

_You will be missed, Brother, the first of us to go.'_

* * *

_'Quatre Raberba Winner April 11th, A.C 180 to August 19th, A.C 223 _

_The biggest heart of us all. Pilot 04, Lover, Beloved Friend, Brother and Husband._

**_As tough as a Desert cactus,_**  
**_But as kind as a lovers' embrace,_**  
**_A brother who's laugh was infectious,_**  
**_There was never a kinder person, in the human race._**

_As our numbers, the second to go. You will be missed, Brother.'_

* * *

_'Trowa Barton July 22nd, A.C 179 to August 20th, A.C 223 _

_Silent, but strong, a friend, even in the toughest of times. Pilot 03, Lover, Beloved Friend, Brother and Husband._

**_Swinging along on a rope so thin, _**  
**_Earth below forgotten, _**  
**_For eyes unclouded by hate and Sin,_**  
**_A brother, and a friendship that will never be rotten._**

_The third of us to go, with the numbers. You are back with your husband, and you will be missed, Brother.'_

* * *

_'Heero Yuy September 18th, A.C 179 to September 12th, A.C 223 _

_You've never been alone, remember that. Pilot 01, Beloved Friend, companion and Partner._

**_While the wings of fate may have taken you away,_**  
**_May you find your heart among the others,_**  
**_The light of Hope and love will stay,_**  
**_In the arms of Friends, Family and Brothers._**

_The fourth of the five of us to go. Never forget that you've never been alone. You will be missed, Brother.'__

* * *

_

As the lone figure walked off, a voice spoke to it's companions.

'Will he ever stop putting his life on hold?'

'He can't return to that life, He's been too injured to recover properly for his line of work.'

'So he comes to visit and watch over us.'

'Now it's our turn to watch over him. After all... He was the one that risked his life to try and save ours after that mission. Our new mission: to keep him safe.'

Four voices raised in agreement: 'Mission Accepted.'

* * *

**AN:** I kinda liked how this one came out.. I hope that it wasn't too Stereotypical that everyone figured it out before they got to the end.. Anyway. Thanks for reading! Please R&R! I also made up some of the birthdays for them.. Trowa and Heero anyway... I figure they almost acted much older than the others, and Wufei had a definitive birthday. :) Yay Creative license!

Song is 'Tears in Heaven by Eric Clapton. The poems are my own.. Please no steals!


End file.
